


The Mistress and the Minion

by TwiceBakedPotato



Series: It Happened in the Multiverse [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bob is totally okay with this, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Intersex Wanda, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiceBakedPotato/pseuds/TwiceBakedPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the first night she was in this universe, Wanda knew that Bob was special. And it wasn’t just that he was the perfect minion that Wade described. He was funny and adorable, and all Wanda wanted to do was pet him for hours. But it wasn’t until they really got to talking that Wanda realized how much he craved direction. Orders gave him purpose. Fulfilling the needs of others gives him great satisfaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mistress and the Minion

The walk from Wade and Peter’s to Bob’s apartment was very short. Even at a slow pace, it only took maybe 10 minutes. Wanda ran. As soon as Wanda was sure Wade would be okay after the devastation of his face to face with an amnesiac boyfriend, Wanda dashed out the door and down the street. She told herself that it was just because she knew that Bob would want to know that they were home and safe. But really, a phone call could do that. No. Wanda wanted to see him. Needed to see him.

From the first night she was in this universe, Wanda knew that Bob was special. And it wasn’t just that he was the perfect minion that Wade described. He was funny and adorable, and all Wanda wanted to do was pet him for hours. But it wasn’t until they really got to talking that Wanda realized how much he craved direction. Orders gave him purpose. Fulfilling the needs of others gave him great satisfaction.

“So you’re submissive,” Wanda said.

Bob shrugged. “Yeah, I guess. I prefer to follow.”

Wanda smiled and after a moment sobered. In a commanding voice, she said, “Stand up, Bob.”

Bob jumped up to his feet, immediately standing at attention. Wanda stood too, taking in his appearance. She studied his face, with its sharp cheekbones and square jaw. His nose was a little crooked from being broken a couple times. She hummed a note, studying the ill-fitting shirt he wore, wondering what he looked like underneath.

“Take off your shirt,” Wanda said as she took a step back. With deft, steady hands, Bob undid the first three buttons and started to pull the shirt off, but Wanda stopped him. She smirked, and said, “Take your time. This isn’t a race.”

Bob nodded, and completely unbuttoned the front of the shirt, revealing that he wore a HYDRA t-shirt underneath. After carefully folding his overshirt, he started to remove the t-shirt, but Wanda again stopped him, and took a moment to admire the muscle revealed by the tight-fitting undershirt. Bob was lean, but not scrawny. He had the type of body only gained by intense physicality, unenhanced by anything other than hard work.

Wanda also noticed that the minion was blushing. His pale skin was turning a shade of pink that extended from his cheeks to his ears, and down under his shirt collar. She asked, “Has anyone ever inspected you like this?”

“No, ma’am,” he answered.

“You have a wonderful frame, so natural and pleasing to look at.” Her hand went to his shoulder, gripping the firm muscle, and started to slowly circle him, taking in his the firm line of his lats, traps, and perky round ass. He was shorter by a few inches, but he was very sturdy built. Wanda came to a stop in front of him, resting a hand on the firm muscle of his chest, and asked, “Does it make you feel uncomfortable to have me study you?”

“A little, ma’am.”

She tilted her head and asked, “Why?”

Bob opened his mouth as if to answer, but his brow furrowed and nothing came out. It was almost like he’d gone offline. He was never good at answering questions about his own feelings.

Wanda tapped him in the middle of the forehead, and asked, “Why does it make you feel uncomfortable?”

“I… I don’t know?” he answered.

Wanda asked, “Is it because you don’t know me?”

“No,” Bob answered.

“Is it because I’m objectifying you?” Wanda asked gently.

“No. I…” He sighed, and said with a shrug, “I’m nothing special.”

Wanda frowned and cupped his cheek. “Why do you think you are nothing special?”

He shrugged. “I… I’m not like you or Mr. Wilson or Mr. Parker. I’m just… I’m a guy. A very easily replaced guy.”

“Oh, sweetie, no.” Wanda brushed the loose strands of bleach-blond hair from his forehead, and said, “You’re not replaceable. And anyone who replaced you probably traded down.”

Bob shook his head. “My ex-wife married a stockbroker. She wanted a better dental plan.”

“That’s a piss-poor reason to leave someone,” Wanda said.

Bob laughed. “You never saw her teeth.”

Wanda snorted, and said, “Sit down, Bob.”

Bob sat on the couch and Wanda joined him, sitting a little closer than she had before with her arm draped over the back of the sofa. She said, “I don’t know how long I’m going to be here, but I’d like to get to know you more. Maybe see how well you really follow orders.”

From then on, their interactions had been playful. Wanda barked orders; Bob obeyed. Bob was eager to please, always trying to anticipate what Wanda needed before she asked, and he was very good at it. He made no demands or requests. He accepted what was offered, and in turn offered up everything he could.

Then, two nights before everything went completely insane, things sort of shifted between them, and it wasn’t a shift that Wanda was prepared for. She wasn’t prepared for the warm feelings that she felt when Bob held her while she cried. She didn’t know what to do with that, because she was still so lost in grief over Nate.

Now, fresh from a nightmare world built by a madman obsessed with reclaiming his lost love, Wanda had shifted her perspective. She still loved Nate. She would always love him. But she wanted to move on, and her movements led her to Bob’s door. And maybe she shoved through the secured entrance and might have given some white kid with dreadlocks a black eye, still, she was at Bob’s door.

She knocked, and a moment later the door swung open, and Bob was frozen in place with wide eyes and mouth hanging open.

Wanda grabbed his hand and tugged him out into the hall and into a kiss. Bob let out a surprised sound and took a moment for him to catch up, but once he did, he proved that he was one helluva kisser. His lips were soft, and he stood on his tiptoes to reach her. Wanda giggled into his mouth, and scooped him up off the floor, carrying him bridal style back into the apartment and kicked the door shut.

Bob was laughing, and said, “I’ve never been swept off my feet before.”

“That was an error on my part,” Wanda said as she sat on the couch with Bob draped over her lap. She stroked her fingers through his messy, wet hair, and realized that he must have just got out of the shower. She smiled, and said, “I heard you helped rescue Cap and the mutants.”

“I just bandaged people,” Bob answered, his cheeks turning pink. His face turned serious, and he asked, “What about Wade?”

“He came back with me,” Wanda answered.

Bob let out a relieved sigh, and slouched against Wanda’s shoulder. “You have no idea how thankful I am that you’re back. I…” He had to blink to keep the tears away. “I wasn’t sure I’d ever see you again. Any of you.”

“Me neither,” Wanda said softly.

Bob felt like he was about to burst, but he kept himself in check because he had to know one thing. Though it almost hurt to ask, he said, “Are you going to leave again? Go back to your world?”

“I don’t know,” she answered, and felt her heart break a little at the disappointment in Bob’s eyes as he looked down. Wanda tilted his chin up and placed a soft kiss on his lips before whispering, “The future is always a little uncertain for people like us. But right now? The only place I want to be is with you.”

The smile that spread Bob’s face probably caused an angel to get its wings.

Though the only thing Wanda wanted to do was kiss her perfect minion, she knew she couldn’t leave Wade alone. Not after what happened at the tower with Peter. But Wanda wasn’t leaving Bob either. She said, “You’re coming to Wade’s with me, right?”

“I’ll go anywhere you want me to be,” Bob said sincerely, and Wanda remembered that Bob really was a precious puppy who needed to be handled properly. The last thing she wanted was to demand anything of him that he didn’t really want.

But all of that would be hashed out. Soon. Immediately, preferably.

In the meantime, Bob grabbed his bug-out bag and the two of them headed to Wade’s. It was a very pleasant surprise to find out that Peter had been there while Wanda was gone--and there was a hole in the sheetrock to prove it. Evan was still a little keyed up after his brief transformation and brush with PTSD.

Bob, being someone who had to deal with PTSD a lot in his life (often as the result of his association with Wade), immediately went to work to get Evan’s head back where it should be. In less than ten minutes, Bob had Evan laughing while watching Samurai Champloo, and filling in the young mutant on all the nuances of anime.

Anime was forgotten, however, the moment Wade came through the door with Peter at his side. The merc was beaming as he practically threw Peter at Wanda and excitedly hugged them both, then proceeded to gather everyone else into a giant group hug with Evan squished in the middle, laughing like he hadn’t laughed in a long time.

Everyone filed into the kitchen so Wade could put up the groceries and toast pop tarts. It was impossible to follow the conversation since everyone was talking at once. As if Wanda needed another reason to adore Bob, Peter told everyone about Bob’s field medic skills, followed up by a very heartfelt thank you that left Bob a little choked up.

After food and a little TV, Peter put a blanket over Evan, and the adults adjourned to their separate bedrooms.

Wanda was pleased that Bob was waiting to kiss her as soon as the door was shut. He didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands, though. And Wanda, reluctantly, broke the kiss, and said, “We have things to discuss.”

Bob nodded and sat on the bed while Wanda grabbed the desk chair and pulled it over. It felt like a good idea to have a little space between them during a discussion like this. Even with space, it would be difficult to get through without ending up naked and rutting like teenagers.

“Okay, so…” Wanda cleared her throat, and said, “We need to get a few things out in the open, make sure that both of us know what we’re doing here.”

Bob nodded.

“For starters, I would like for us to have a more physical relationship,” Wanda said. She locked eyes with Bob. “It is up to you what all that entails. From my side, I’d like us to be wearing less clothes when we play together.”

Bob smiled, and said, “I would like that very much.”

“What about sex?” Wanda asked.

Bob’s face again turned pink, and he said, “I would also like that very much.”

Wanda nodded and asked, “Do you know what that means with me?”

Bob’s brow furrowed. “I thought I did?”

“I have a unique anatomy,” Wanda started. “I was born intersex, meaning I have both male and female parts. And I’m a rare case in that all parts work as they should, and I enjoy using all of my body.”

Again, Bob had to fight to hide his enthusiasm for this development, but the blush spoke volumes for his excitement. He said, “That isn’t a problem for me.”

“If it ever is a problem, you have to tell me,” Wanda said sternly.

“Yes, Mistress,” Bob answered.

“I love it when you call me that,” Wanda said with a smile. Then she turned serious again, and asked, “What do you have problems with? What _don’t_ you want.”

Bob shrugged and said, “I guess no shitting on me? Everything else I’m willing to try.”

“That leaves yourself very open, Bob,” Wanda said with concern in her voice. “I think that means that before we do anything that could be strenuous, we should discuss it ahead of time. I don’t want to tie you to a wall with a vibrator up your ass while I watch MacGyver unless you’re cool with it.”

Bob almost choked on oxygen, and laughed before saying, “Yeah, okay. I can see that being negotiable.”

Wanda laughed too. “I want us to have fun together. If you’re not enjoying something, tell me. If you need something, tell me. Because I’m not going to hesitate to tell you what I want from you.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Bob said, grinning as soon as the words left his mouth. Then he got off the bed, moving to kneel on the floor between them, and asked, “What do you want from me tonight?”

“Tonight, I want to get more familiar,” Wanda answered. “I’m also very tired. Help me with my boots.”

Bob moved forward, reaching for the right boot and began undoing the clasps and loosening the laces. Wanda watched him, stroking her fingers through his hair as he worked. He took his time, making a show of his diligence, and once the boots were removed and placed at the end of the bed, Bob returned to his spot, kneeling in front of her.

Wanda cupped his chin, and said, “I’m going to get out of his uniform. By the time I’m finished, I want you to be naked and in the middle of the bed."

Bob got up from the floor and found himself struggling between watching Wanda and complying with orders. She wasn’t moving fast, but it wasn’t taking long for her to get out of the skin-tight leather. In the end, Bob was thankful he was only wearing lounge pants and a hoodie, otherwise Wanda would have completed the task before him.  

By the way the uniform gripped her curves, Bob knew that Wanda had an amazing body. She had the body of an Olympic bodybuilder, all powerful lines. Something about the fact that she could probably twist him into a pretzel was very exciting to Bob.

Like Wade, Wanda was covered in extensive scarring. It was most prevalent on her right side, but the scars were everywhere, and Bob was again reminded of his love of imperfections. Not just scars, but stretch marks, blemishes, all those things that most girls wanted to hide and pretend didn’t exist. Bob always found those things very sexy.

It had been a while since Bob had sex with anyone other than his right hand, and to be honest, Wanda had been in his imagination a lot lately. By the time she was down to her bra and underwear, Bob was hard and trying not to look anymore because it was causing him to get a little too excited.

“Am I not keeping your attention?” Wanda asked, amusement in her voice.

“No, Mistr--I mean! Yes, Mistress.” Bob looked up at her, his hands fisted in the sheet. “You’re keeping my attention.”

Wanda put one knee on the edge of the mattress, and asked, “Then why aren’t you looking at me, Bob?”

“I’m afraid I’m going to embarrass myself,” Bob answered, the blush deepening.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Wanda grinned, trailing her fingers up his shin, and said, “I want you to show me how you like to get off.”

Bob swallowed hard and took his cock in hand, and felt the tremble of stage fright pass through his body. He’d never felt so on display, and it was both exciting and unnerving. No one had ever watched him like this; at least, not that he knew. He couldn’t imagine doing this in front of anyone else without going flaccid and dying of mortification.

He used short strokes, keeping his attention around the head. He bit his lip, doing his best to stave off the inevitable as long as possible. Bob knew he wasn’t going to last long, especially after Wanda crawled up beside him, slowly scratching her nails up and down his thigh.

“So focused,” Wanda’s husky voice whispered, her lips so close they brushed against Bob’s jaw. The sound went straight to Bob’s balls, and everything tightened inside. His strokes were becoming more erratic, and soft keening sounds escaped his lips.

Then Wanda said, “Come for me, sweets.”

Bob did as commanded, jaw going slack in a silent “O” as come spurted onto his stomach. When he opened his eyes, Wanda was smiling at him. And Bob was almost embarrassed at the whimper that escaped his mouth when she swept her finger through the mess and sucked it clean.

“You taste good, Bob,” Wanda said with a wink. Then she reached down beside the bed and grabbed a dirty shirt to wipe up the mess on Bob’s torso. She asked, “Do you think you have the energy to learn my ways?”

Bob immediately perked up. “Yes, Mistress. Of course.”

Wanda poked his nose, and said, “I really like your enthusiasm.”

She stood up, and Bob’s eyes were fixed on the tent in her boyshorts. Then she threw her bra at his face, and Bob blushed. It was a look that Wanda really adored and wanted to keep on his face as much as possible. She reached for the waistband of her underwear, but paused and motioned him to come to the edge of the bed.

Bob immediately complied, and she guided his hands to the waistband. He didn’t need further instruction to know what to do next, and slowly tugged the material down allowing her cock to spring free. He licked his lips, then felt Wanda’s hand slide into his ruffled hair. She tilted his head back to meet her eyes, and said, “No touching unless I say. Understand?”

He had to try twice to find his voice to answer, “Yes, Mistress.”

Wanda stepped out of her underwear and kicked them off to the side, then stood in front of Bob, one foot on the floor, the other on the edge of the bed. Bob fisted his hands in the sheet, taking in the way she stroked herself, long and slow. He noticed the way her pinky slid further down, the way she shuddered with that touch.

He watched, absorbing each motion. The way she dipped her fingers in her pussy, the way she used the slick to lubricate her cock. It was becoming physically impossible to keep still. This was a test of his self-control, and he knew that it was important he pass. He could tell that Wanda was getting close now, but everything about her was controlled. She was quiet, but for the sound of her breath and the occasional soft hum.

Then she put a hand on his shoulder, and asked, “Do you think you can make me come?”

Bob nodded, finding it impossible to speak.

“Then do it,” she said.

He did not need to be told twice, and Wanda discovered that Bob was in fact a very fast learner. His hands trembled, but soon he found all the places that she loved, and with a little guidance was moving in just the right way to make her toes curl. She was close when he took over, and she found that she was getting a little weak in the knees. It had been a long time for her too.

It didn’t take long, and she gasped as she came, hands gripping Bob’s shoulders as he stroked her through it. She grabbed a handful of his hair, tilting his head back to kiss him. It was slow and languid, when they parted, Wanda whispered, “Perfect.”

Bob glowed at the compliment, and was rewarded with another kiss. Wanda again cleaned the come off his chest, and the two of them lay down together, Bob happily taking the little spoon position. For the first time in weeks, both fell asleep with a smile.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's my art too!! :) 
> 
> I post my art [ Here](http://sedatedkoala.deviantart.com/)


End file.
